


Brett怎么可能会写同人文呢

by AlbertWeyn



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:08:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29337288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWeyn/pseuds/AlbertWeyn
Summary: Brett怎么可能会写同人文呢，都是我在做梦。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Brett怎么可能会写同人文呢

论坛里不知从何开始，有这么一条消息暗中传播着：那个id叫做大杯拿铁不加糖的的人是Brett。

"开玩笑，我很早就关注了拿铁，ta早期的文几乎全是R18，而且ta写的文全是Breddy的……你告诉我正主下场写自己的R18同人文？醒醒吧兄弟，别梦了。"

"拿铁的文笔很容易看出来是个女孩子，我不知道有些人是怎么想的，同人自己搞一搞就行了，非得幻想正主，我看怕不是智商有点问题。"

"说不定就是这么奇幻呢？拿铁在之前的一篇短篇里披露了一件关于Eddy的事情，但是据我所知，两人在此之前的视频里面可没提到这件事，那是后来一次FB直播里面提到的……有人知道么？"

"请不要继续这样了，你们有考虑过拿铁的心情吗（笑）"

但是，事件中央的主人公却始终没有作任何声明，直到第二天中午，ta在个人博客里po了一张照片，是一杯星巴克大杯拿铁，配文是：如果我是Brett，我干嘛还要写同人？

赞数最高的评论是："如果同人大手皮下是正主本人，我们还要嗑什么粮？"

Brett笑着关掉页面，他对面的Eddy茫然地抬头，"你在看什么搞笑的视频吗？"他摇摇头，"不，只是突然想起一件好笑的事。"

别误会，他对自己的好友没有任何非分之想，写同人纯属娱乐而已，那不过是借用两个分别名为Brett和Eddy的壳子来描写一些满足同人粉丝们的故事，有点黄暴倒也无伤大雅，那又不是真的他们。

非常奇幻的是，Belle是唯一一个知情人，没错，Eddy的姐姐。

"你不会代入你们俩个吗？我是说，那些……额，有颜色的情节。"

"那些情节和现实生活脱离很远，我想代入都很难。"

Belle一直不能理解Brett究竟是如何做到的，她也在质疑这句话的真假。

但，就表面来看，Brett是Eddy最好的朋友，所以他们某天突然变为恋人这种事，Belle自己都觉得不太可能。当两个人熟悉了以兄弟的模式相处，其他的关系可能概率就很低了。

只是Belle从不放弃怀疑，即使只有百万分之一的可能。  
Eddy也在论坛看到那个帖子了，看到标题时他就笑着摇头，然后点进了大杯拿铁不加糖的主页。

他饶有兴趣地看着那些关于他和Brett的同人文，点看了其中一篇。

这篇文章的背景设在大学校园，很多故事情节都是作者虚构的，但是……不得不承认，作者的文笔很好，几乎让他以为那些情节真的在他和Brett身上存在过；作者对于Eddy和Brett的形象刻画也是入木三分，那些心理描写甚至让Eddy跟着紧张了一把——在文章里描写到Brett告白时。

他换上小号，关注了大杯拿铁不加糖。

Brett晚些时候才发现Eddy关注了他——Eddy就是个起名废，他的id太好认了。他看到Eddy收藏了好几个他的同人合集。

他非常好奇Eddy究竟会喜欢什么类型的文章，结果点开看了一会儿，Brett自己都开始后悔写了这种东西。

他不会向任何人披露Eddy喜欢的文章类型的，这太尴尬了!

临近Eddy的生日，圈内几位大佬决定联文，她们建了一个群组，把大杯拿铁不加糖也拉进去了。

提出联文的是一个id叫做巧克力麦芬的女孩，比大杯拿铁不加糖活跃的时间要更久一点，几乎算得上Breddy圈子里元老级别的人物。她发布了一条关于联文的公告，并且声称她们会采纳评论里脑洞赞数最高的几个来作为联文主题。

大杯拿铁不加糖入坑大概有两年多，ta最开始的一两个合集都是成人级，后来则是着手写清水文，更多的是友情向。

不少评论在问拿铁会不会再写R18，但是巧克力麦芬没有回答。

"OHHHHHH看来大家都很希望你重出江湖唉!"巧克力麦芬在群里艾特了拿铁。

Brett倒回去看了看帖子下面的评论，不出所料，许多限制级的梗被顶到了评论前排。

"希望大家放过我，开车太难了……"

"屁咧，你早期的俩合集开的不挺顺？btw，我就是那儿开始入坑的。"

"看最后评论情况吧……虽然挺久没写。"

Eddy最近看了不少同人，在他各个社交网站搜索Breddy的Tag，从同人文到同人图，再到各种同人视频，他几乎萌生出一种错觉——他真的爱了Brett好多年。这都要怪他昨晚看的那篇同人文。

如果你真的一直爱着Brett呢？

这个问题就像炸弹突然在他脑海里炸响，炸的他愣在原地。

他和Brett相处的点点滴滴在他眼前飞速闪过，年少时期在数学班里的相遇，直到他们走到今天，一切的一切都充满着奇迹和不可思议……每一次他们当中有一个人生病或者遭遇任何麻烦，另一个人都会始终陪在身旁。他们没有血缘关系却亲如兄弟，除此之外呢？

Eddy突然回想起中学时代他撞见Brett的同学向Brett告白的场景，他径直走过去打断了一切，他是故意的。

手机屏幕暗下去，Eddy捧着手机一动不动，他冷静地想：我为什么故意地破坏掉那一刻？

联文在Eddy生日的那一天中午十二点准时上传，几位大佬的人气使得帖子不出几分钟就被顶到Top1。

似乎一时间所有人都忘掉了之前关于拿铁就是Brett的传言。

"他们在十几岁时闯进对方的世界，在此后的日子里从未分别。那或许不是爱，却比爱情更珍重。"

简介不长，许多粉丝表示看完了简介就立刻认出这是拿铁的手笔。

"没错，就是我。"拿铁在评论里大大方方承认了。

Eddy晚上一反常态地刷起手机，一般来说，Brett会是那个睡前看看手机才会睡着的人。Brett觉得奇怪，但他什么也没问，即使他对Eddy红彤彤的脸充满了好奇。

他一直悄咪咪地注意着Eddy的动静，不料Eddy忽然转过头来望着他，脸上挂着不怀好意的笑。

他作为"共犯"之一，他太清楚姑娘们写了什么东西，只是他们其中某个人的梗从Eddy口中说出来，实在让他不寒而栗。

"我刚刚脑补了一下你跳女团舞的样子。"Eddy咧嘴笑起来，"咱的粉丝太有才了——我觉得下次我们可以用这个梗出个视频？"

不，千万不要。Brett脸上没有任何表情，但他内心已经濒临暴走。"女团舞？那难道不是你擅长的东西？"

"噢噢噢!兄弟，我说真的!"Eddy猛地从床上坐起来，兴奋地和他讨论起这件事。

Brett不想说话，他知道那篇文后面发生了什么。

等Eddy发完疯，安静地窝回去看文时，Brett松了口气，接着，他又提心吊胆地望过去，不出所料地看到Eddy一边捂着嘴，一边红着脸盯着手机屏幕看的起劲。

粉丝如果知道他们两个一个沉迷同人，一个下场写同人，这场景应该会蛮搞笑的。

Eddy脑补着Brett骑在他身上妖娆地舞动的场景，他忍不住笑出声，然而他瞄了一眼旁边床上的Brett，酒店的床头灯投下的灯光温柔地落在那柔软的发丝间，羽绒被像大大的棉花糖似的把人裹紧——Brett已经睡着了，他手里还握着手机，眼镜也没有摘掉。

Eddy笑着从床上起来，准备帮Brett拿走手机放到床头柜上，原本黑下去的屏幕又亮起来了，一条新信息蹦了出来。

今天念琴了吗：拿铁拿铁!你居然真的写了那个梗，woc太赞了!我以为你不会再写限制级了。

这个id他认得，正是联文的几位大佬其中之一。女团舞的梗正是出自她。

Eddy把手机放在柜子上，他抬手取下Brett的眼镜，把被子掖好，开始陷入沉思。

你的好兄弟Brett其实写了很久的Breddy同人文，而且早期还写过限制级的读物……不不不，他妈的，几分钟前他正在和早就知道一切的Brett谈论同人文里的梗。

难道，Brett喜欢他吗？这个念头只是让Eddy纯粹的疑惑，他没有其他的感觉，没有恐惧或者不知所措，就好像这个问题不过是问含参函数单调性的步骤。

Eddy在床边坐了一阵子，仔仔细细地打量好友的那张脸，思路直接跑偏：没想到Brett那么能适应同人，甚至自己下场；那些个火辣又吸引人的文章他到底是怎么写的？莫不是私下里观察了很多视频资料？Eddy似乎没有意识到自己忽略了最重要的一点——这是他俩自己的同人。

他心念一动，清了清嗓子，“Brett，你是不是醒着？”

Brett一动不动，似乎睡死了。

好吧，Eddy想着，正巧我也在疑惑我对Brett究竟是什么态度。于是他轻轻地走过去，俯身吻在Brett的侧脸上。  
他没有急着退开，而是近距离地观察Brett的睡颜，并且毫无自觉自己的行为有多么怪异。

Eddy今天不正常，甚至可以称为有病。Brett闭着眼睛，但是谁要是身上探一下他的胸口，准能发现他不正常的心率，老天爷啊，你的好朋友看完你们两个的同人文突然过来吻了你……的脸，这算什么？

“嗯……”Eddy若有所思地看着Brett，突然笑了起来，“所以，我第一次和女孩子出去约会的时候，你是真的哭了。”

“操，我才没有！”Brett猛地睁开眼睛顺便骂到。

“喔，小羊不装睡了？”Eddy抱起双臂，每当他做起这样的动作，多半是在算计什么。

Brett尴尬的坐起来后退一点，用被子把自己裹得更紧，“大半夜的你在搞什么？又是什么恶作剧……”

“大杯拿铁不加糖。”Eddy说着，靠近了Brett，几乎要把他扑倒在床上那样近，“Brett是一直喜欢我的吗？”他的声音又轻又温柔，就贴在Brett耳边，害得Brett整个人都变红了。

“这……这是……”他不知道该从哪里解释。

“只有Belle才会相信你说的不喜欢我这种鬼话。”Eddy伸手按在Brett的肩膀上，把人按倒在床上。

Brett心跳漏了一拍，这是他写的同人文里的场景。

“看着我的眼睛，Brett，说你不喜欢我。”Eddy望着那双眼睛，好像这句话是在问他自己，而他是个货真价实的傻子，因为这么多年过去，他才意识到他对Brett的情感里掺杂了多少爱恋。

Brett甚至没办法伸手推开Eddy，对方的话语中包含了太多的信息量，关于Belle，关于他们自己。

他垂下眼睛，像个做错事情的孩子，但是他拒绝给出回复。

也许这是个过了头的玩笑。

“Brett，你不说话我就亲你了。”他的表情很严肃，手上的动作却不是亲吻那么简单。

Eddy摁住Brett的两只手，他的脸贴近Brett，两人的鼻尖抵着鼻尖，嘴唇却相隔了一段距离。Eddy甚至能感受到Brett脸上的热意，那其中或许也有他的份，“快啊，Brett……”

“那不重要。”Brett突然流下眼泪，他努力眨着眼睛，却难以在Eddy面前避免尴尬，“你这是在做什么？这是威胁还是恶作剧？”

Eddy的心空了一下，他握紧了Brett的手。

“问我之前，为什么不问问你自己？”Brett直直地望着他的眼睛，那双吸引着他的眼睛红红的，还在流着泪。

“Brett Yang，既然你这么讲，好吧。”Eddy松了手，“你中学期间的每次约会都是我搞砸的，故意地。从Jennifer Allen到Lucy Lee，因为约会会导致我们不能一起去练琴，一起去喝珍珠奶茶……而且，我现在也不希望有人占据我们一起练琴，一起喝奶茶，一起打游戏的时间，哦，还有一起吃饭。”

他咽了口唾沫，给自己的行为下了个判决：“我就是很不希望别人在你生活里占据的分量比我重，行了吗？”

Brett一动不动，像是被吓住了。

“怪我，现在才发现我对你的感觉。”

Eddy揉了揉Brett的脑袋，“要不然咱俩早就官宣了，哪用你下场写同人。”

Brett不知道搭错了哪根筋，他冷笑了一声，露着牙齿的哼了一下，“Eddy Chen，你是不是同人看多了？Jennifer的事情纯粹是因为她会让你帮忙给我带东西，而你只是懒得跑腿。”

“那你要怎么解释日记本的事情？”Eddy看起来游刃有余。

“什么日记本？”Brett没转过弯来。

“你的文章里写过一个片段，你翻看了我的日记本，里面我很明确地提到我不想你和那些女生在一起。Brett，我知道那东西我真的写过，那你呢，你是怎么知道的？”

这下子Brett说不出话来了，他索性卷起被子把自己整个罩在里面，虽然这没什么用，但是他这会已经尴尬到了极点，尤其是他刚刚还因为这件破事哭了一场。

Eddy没有任何动作。过了一会，他听见那一大朵棉花糖里面传来Brett闷闷的声音，“我承认了，你说的没错。”  
可他拒绝说出那几个字。

粉丝们永远不会知道自家正主曾是圈内同人文大佬，只是可怜了Belle Chen，她知道了太多的秘密，不过好歹秘密少了一桩——那两个人终于不用搞相互暗恋这种破事了，谢天谢地。

大杯拿铁不加糖还在继续更新，有眼尖的读者注意到拿铁po的一张照片里露出的手指明显是一个男人的手，但是，谁会怀疑这个人就是Brett Yang呢？


End file.
